


【銀土】五年01

by lovetitle



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 銀魂完結篇──永遠的萬事屋補完





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

　　「最後，再次確認我們這次行動的目標，是要拯救兩方的老大，桂小太郎和進藤勳。不要分你是曾經是真選組的人、你是攘夷志士，現在我們，腦中只要裝下目標就夠了。」  
　　立於前方的土方十四郎停止說話，環顧起在場的所有人，一一對上他們的視線，深藍色的雙眼中沒有茫然，只存在必須的堅定。充滿人的房間此時安靜到能聽到旁人細微的呼吸聲，還有自己澎湃的心跳聲。  
　　接著，見他張開了嘴，下達十五分鐘後出發的命令。

　　土方十四郎的一席話，打響所有與會人士的心。

　　接到行動命令的人們魚貫走出集會的場所──一間以料理亭作為掩蓋的房舍，一樓正常經營，二樓則作為他們秘密集會地點。每個人專注地執行自己被賦予的使命，離開的每個人眼中帶著閃耀的光芒與堅定的信念，筆直注視老大回歸的未來，緊握住刀的手按到指尖發了白都沒注意到。

　　只有最後離開的沖田，回頭看了獨自留在會場的土方，他解下的配劍放在他的膝前，只要伸手就能拿起的距離，他閉眼盤坐著。  
　　然後，他幫他帶上了門。

 

　　說完話的土方閉眼坐下，身體感受到人踩踏榻榻米傳來的震動，耳邊聽聞腳底板與榻榻米的摩擦聲、興奮的說話聲，慢慢地所有的聲響消失在了周圍，最後以木頭與木頭相撞聲作結。  
　　他閉著眼，沉下心。過快的心跳漸漸緩下，呼吸也變得緩慢悠長，只有一人的空間中，他能清楚地聽見自己的呼吸聲。在腦中回顧方才會議上的每一幕、自己說出的每句話以及眾人的表情神色。  
　　最後，他的腦中閃過近藤勳的身影。  
　　放在膝蓋上的手從掌成拳，緊繃到手臂的肌肉線條看得一清二楚，青筋也浮出皮膚表面。

　　「五年…」

　　失去進藤的五年，他們是怎麼生活的、是如何離開幕府的、是怎樣決定和攘夷者合作的。這五年來的每一天都是那麼地難熬，土方十四郎腦中只有稱不上愉快的零碎記憶。  
　　失去精神支柱的他們，像失根的浮萍飄盪在這個被詛咒的白色世界。  
　　平淡的兩個字中隱含了多少的困頓與辛勞，只有當事人才知曉。

　　睜開雙眼的土方，蹙緊眉頭。只是反射太陽的月光，在黑暗中看起來是如此地明亮、耀眼。就像那人一樣。在被天人佔據的江戶中，依然緊握著心中的那把刀，堅持著心中的武士之魂。

　　而，那人至今也消失了五年。

　　他毫無預警地消失在所有人面前，整整五年無消無息，連個影子也沒見到。那群喜愛他的人們親手為他立了一個墓碑，雖然其中並沒有屍骨，但他們放進了他的衣物、當時最新一期的Jump，還有他最愛的草莓牛奶。  
　　下葬的消息，傳遍了整個歌舞伎町，所有受他幫助過、他惹過的人都出現了，唯獨那人還是沒有現身。

　　那人的房東至今仍經常去幫他掃墓，墓前經常供奉著他最愛的丸子串。  
　　土方他一次也沒去過那個墓前，所有的資訊都是由沖田那所聽到的。

　　那人一手建立的萬事屋也分裂為二，被留下的人像小孩一樣搶著那冰冷的招牌、爭奪他留下的標記，自顧自地延續他們「心中」銀桑的心願。

　　頭一次看到他們換穿的衣服、聽到他們的說法，他無法克制地狂笑。  
　　守護江戶？  
　　別開玩笑了，那人從來不是為了那種事行動的。  
　　而是更純粹的理由。

 

　　如同往日，土方十四郎在吃完飯後，總會察看房間內蛋黃醬的庫存，一旦低於十罐，鬼之副長會打著巡邏之名，行買蛋黃醬之實，踩著鞋出門去。  
　　走出商店的土方十四郎，手上提著塑膠袋，裡面裝的滿是他最愛的蛋黃醬。雖然在店中訂了三大箱，不過身邊不多放幾罐，心中總不夠安定，手中袋子沉甸甸的重量，讓他安心不少。  
　　回組內的路上，土方習慣地繞了遠路，既然說要巡邏，就得做得像一點。

　　抽著菸的土方，藍色的眼睛帶著冰冷的氣息，掃視他所經過區域，情侶的談話、小販的叫賣聲一一流進了他的耳中，街道布景的變化、店內商品陳列的變化一一映進他的眼中，任何事情都沒逃過他的眼耳鼻，看似心不在焉，實則掌握全場狀況。  
　　從暗巷中伸出的手，自土方死角抓住他的手臂將他拖進了黑暗之中。短短兩秒發生的事情，路上的人完全沒有一個人注意到路上少了一個人這件事。

　　被拉住的瞬間，土方全身都緊繃了起來，拿在手上的袋子落下，裝在其中的蛋黃醬散落一地。他的左手緊捏住刀鞘，右手則放在刀柄上輕輕地啣著，利刃隨時準備好出鞘，斬殺敵人於眼前。  
　　散開殺氣的土方卻得到了一個帶著甜膩氣息的懷抱，銀白色的髮絲闖進他的視野，緊繃起來的神經瞬間被安撫了，肌肉也放鬆下來。  
　　因為先前預備拔刀姿勢，土方十四郎的雙手皆被對方夾在同一側，無法觸碰到對方，同時也表示無法阻止對方的行動，陷於草莓味擁抱的土方只能扭動身軀以示抗議。  
　　最終，無計可施的他只能祭出言語攻擊對方。「不，要，妨，礙，公，務。」

　　施以熊抱的人把頭埋在他的肩上，在耳邊說出「等等」二字。短短二字透過空氣與耳膜的震動，經由神經的傳導到大腦的皮質區。土方感受到他心中的苦悶，低沉嗓音中似乎還帶著點哭腔。  
　　不知該如何是好的土方只好不做反抗任由他抱著。  
　　被他的重量壓到無法直立站好，只能倚靠著牆；被他的手勁捏到手臂發麻；被他的擁抱壓迫胸腔，無法順利的呼吸，但土方依舊沒有任何話語，就讓他一直抱著。

　　突然，身上的重量與壓迫都消失了，出現在眼前的人，帶著一臉痞樣，說：「大冒險成功，被我嚇到了吧多串君。」

　　土方十四郎克制住心中不斷湧現的殺人慾望，撿起地上的蛋黃醬，轉身就走。

　　「啊啦啦，多串君別生氣嘛。這也不是阿銀願意的，」被拋在巷子的男人不甘寂寞地跟了上來，「一切都是大冒險、大冒險的錯啦，跟阿銀我沒有關係的。」  
　　土方眼睛看左看右看上看下，就是不想去看那人的臉，在心中咀嚼著方才的情緒。心疼、錯愕、驚嚇各種情緒攪和一塊，土方十四郎說出不他現在的想法，更不懂自己現在的心情。  
　　只好不看他，不跟他講話。

　　兩人一起走了一陣子，從自身思考中回歸的土方赫然發現，那人在結束那句話就沒再開過口了。自己思考問題、兩人走在路上的時間，他都沒講一句話。  
　　對方詭異的靜默，讓土方不自覺地多看了他兩眼。

　　「啊，」你是哪裡不對嗎？坂田銀時。  
　　「對了，多串君，對你來說，重要的人是誰呢？」先發聲的土方，反而被坂田搶走了說話的機會。

　　沉默一會，他認真地回答：「進藤老大、總悟、所有真選組的弟兄們，還有江戶的民眾們，」土方的視線轉向坂田，「至於你這樣無良市民是不被包含的。」

　　聽到對方的話，坂田裝出一副很難過的樣子，說：「不要這樣說嘛，阿銀可是會傷心的，我可是有著青春少女玻璃心的坂田銀時呢。」邊說還翹起了蓮花指，哀愁地按按眼睛旁眼屎，隨手彈到地上。  
　　看到對方的行為，土方為自己認真的回答感到愚不可及。  
　　「為了重要的人，什麼事都會去做。」  
　　「你說這什麼廢話。」  
　　「多串君，你這麼鄙視我，阿銀我可是會難過的。」作勢又要按按眼角的人，突然語調一變：「真選組門口到了，把你送回來的阿銀我可真是個好人呢。掰掰啦多串君，小心可別遇到了壞人。」揮了揮手，他轉身離去。  
　　『所謂的壞人就是你吧。』土方看著他離去的背影，在心中默默地吐槽。

 

　　最後一次見到那男人的晚上，他說話時臉上究竟是怎樣的表情，在土方腦中早已模糊了。  
　　留存在他印象中的只剩下，他離去前最後的笑容。  
　　滿足卻帶著淡淡哀傷的笑容。

 

　　在他失蹤不久後，白詛便開始在這個世界擴散。

　　白詛，一如它字面上的意思，白色的詛咒。  
　　先是出現宛若感冒一般的症狀，一旦病發，接著頭髮開始斑白，地球頂尖的醫療團隊使用了各種方法都無法治好病患，只能目送那些人只能迎向死亡。  
　　因為它的出現，地球開始衰敗，死的死，逃的逃，最後僅留下三成不到的人口。

　　在一般人尚未知道這項病症時，身為反恐特殊部隊真選組的副長──土方十四郎，自然比他們更早一步獲得白詛的消息。  
　　身為一名警察，他為此做了些調查，不管怎樣找資料，都找不到任何病症與白詛有任何相似的地方。  
　　後來，土方在看某本歷史書中，發現當年在攘夷戰爭後期也曾經發生過一場流行病，在攘夷戰爭結束後，那流行病消失了。  
　　沒有人知道它為何而起，也沒有人知曉病為何結束，一切的秘密都消失在歷史的洪流之中。  
　　看到這個訊息，土方被腦中跳出的念頭嚇出一身冷汗。

　　坂田銀時是不是與白詛有關。  
　　曾經參與攘夷戰爭的白夜叉，曾出現在攘夷戰爭起末不明的流行病，不知原因興起的白詛。  
　　他搖了搖頭，甩去腦中的瘋狂，出於一閃而過的想法，他毫無理由地將兩件事連結在一起。他並未將這個想法呈報上去，但他也並未遺忘這件事，一直放在他的心中，他沒跟任何人提起過。

 

　　土方十四郎他不明白那個人去做了些什麼事，但他唯一確信那個人一定會歸來。  
　　即使傷痕累累、不成人形，但他最後還是會回到歌舞伎町的。  
　　自己現在做好自己的事，嘲笑他歸來時的醜態。

 

 

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然時間早就過了，但還是要說聲：阿銀，生日快樂！！！  
> 順便說，杉田生日快樂！！！  
> 雖然這也過了（爆
> 
> 頭一次寫銀魂同人，各種心驚膽戰，為了阿銀生日還是豁出去了，但沒有及時寫完就是了XD
> 
> 看完劇藏版就有想寫補完的念頭，事隔兩個月才動筆寫了第一篇，第二篇是沖神的場合，還有請慢慢等候了  
> 就算沒寫完，這篇也算獨立的一篇啦，我很好心不會坑在要人命的地方的  
> 劇藏版真的各種好看啊，連刷兩次完全值得啊，好想買日版BD+台版DVD，希望價錢別太兇殘QAQQQ
> 
>  
> 
> 這篇的銀土是以偏原著的感覺下去寫的，就有那麼一回事，卻也不是那麼一回事，不是愛情，是信任與好對手的感覺
> 
> 雙方信任對方，也看重對方，也相信對方沒有自己會活得好好的
> 
> 我覺得土方跟銀時很像，兩人神秘的同步率XD
> 
> 唯一的CP味大概就在擁抱那段而已，其他的，幾乎沒有，期待什麼的同學真是抱歉(´・ω・`)
> 
> 總而言之，言而總之，銀桑生日快樂啦。
> 
>  
> 
> 下一篇應該會是團長的生賀文  
> 我到底多喜歡天秤男（。


End file.
